


Conquer

by teacuphuman



Series: 2016 Inception Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Surrender.</p><p>Eames lets Arthur watch him get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Restraints square on my Inception Kink Bingo card.

When Eames arrives, Arthur's restrained on the bed, just like they'd discussed. It does something to him, to see Arthur vulnerable and open to anything Eames might desire. It gives him courage. It makes him believe he can make it through this night, both giving of himself, and remaining whole.

 

Arthur smiles, eagerness written over every inch of his flushed skin, his body open and ready for Eames to command. 

 

“Hi.” Arthur breathes, taking Eames back to their first night when Arthur was demanding and submissive, and begging for more.

 

Eames bends down to kiss him, tongue slick in the heat of Arthur's lush mouth. He checks the soft leather cuffs, rubbing Arthur’s wrists until Arthur shoos him away.

 

“I'm fine, go on.”

 

Eames goes, filling the tub and shucking his clothes, just as he would if he were alone. He hasn't laid out an outfit tonight, but he eyes cut to the simple black box on the end of the bed with anticipation. Arthur's bought him something special for their anniversary. And in return, Eames is gifting him with a front row seat to his surrender. 

 

They've been at this a year, working hard to keep close and stay out of trouble. They take more jobs together than apart these days, but so far, no one's seemed to notice. It's a funny thing, love. Some days Eames hides his feelings for Arthur, selfishly hoarding every scrap of affection he receives and keeping them locked away, always paranoid that this scrap could be the last. Other days, it's easy for him to see why Arthur loves him. It feels easy to give on those days. He wants to. Can’t keep himself from showing Arthur his devotion.

 

Arthur waited for one of those days to ask his favour, and if he doesn't think Eames knows that, he's an idiot. They were in Barcelona, enjoying a short holiday before they had to sneak into Poland. Arthur had him in bed, pliant and agreeable with his ass in the air, being worshiped by Arthur's tongue. 

 

_ I want to give you a gift _ , Arthur said casually, thumbs holding Eames open.

 

_ Something special for you to wear.  _ Eames had shaken under Arthur's mouth, willing to agree to anything if Arthur would only continue.

 

Later, when Arthur’s inside him, thrusting, lazy and close, Arthur quantifies his statement. 

 

_ For our anniversary in two months.  _ Eames gasped, trying to get Arthur to shift like that again. Just like that. 

 

_ I love you,  _ Arthur whispered, wrapped around him in the early morning light.  _ I want to give you everything. _

 

_ And what shall I get you?  _ Eames asked, enjoying the way Arthur's fingers moved through his hair, coaxing him back to sleep.

 

_ You know what I want. _ Arthur whispered, throwing his leg over Eames hip to cage him in, cock already thickening as it rubs against Eames' lower back.

 

Later still, when Arthur crawled down Eames' body, taking him in and making him shout, he paused, breathless with effort.  _ Promise me,  _ and Eames sobbed, shaking with want and too close to disagree, willing to say anything to get Arthur to finish.

 

Arthur was unbearably smug, after, thinking himself clever, and Eames couldn't begrudge him his victory, having done worse to gain less.

 

Arthur’s seen most of Eames’ collection by now. A bit of silk here, a strip of lace there, but never the journey Eames takes to reach his center. It still feels foreign to Eames, the realization that Arthur isn’t going anywhere; that he wants every single part of Eames. 

 

The bath is hot, almost too hot to bear, and Arthur hisses in sympathy as Eames slides in. He doesn’t need to soak tonight, there’s no stress from a job, no part of himself he feels he’s lost. As far as Eames is concerned, there is no world outside this hotel room. Just Arthur, and Eames, and the contents of that little black box.

 

Eames washes himself, thinking one day it might be nice to include Arthur in this part of the ritual. Arthur’s always so careful with him. Until he’s not. Somehow, Arthur always know when to press, and where. The push and pull between them is something Eames never imagined he’d find, and he’ll go to extreme lengths to protect it. So he’ll sit here in this bath, with Arthur on the bed, and drag the cloth across his body. Wrap it around his half hard cock and stroke it slowly until it’s peeking out of the water, clean and ready for Arthur’s gift.

 

Eames climbs out of the tub, bending over to pull the drain, and smirking at Arthur’s sound of approval. He stands there dripping onto the bathmat, Arthur’s eyes roaming over the flesh he knows so well.

 

“You look lovely all pink and warm like that. In case you were wondering.” Arthur spreads his legs a little and Eames can see that he’s hard.

 

Eames smiles. “I was wondering, thank you.”

 

Arthur’s gaze follows him as he crosses the room, droplets of water splattering onto the floor. Eames pours himself a drink and stares out the window, aware that he makes a lovely silhouette for anyone who should happen to glance at their floor.

 

“There are not enough words in the English language to express how beautiful you are to me.” 

 

“Then it’s a good thing you speak six.” Eames takes a sip of his drink and goes to stand beside the bed.

 

“Fluently,” Arthur says, making Eames laugh. “A year ago tonight you gave me the most precious gift I’ve ever received.”

 

“Rug burn?” Eames asks, hiding behind the rim of his glass.

 

“No,” Arthur grins. “You.”

 

“Hmm, yes.”

 

“Thank you.” Arthur says with emphasis, the cuffs creaking as he reaches toward Eames.

 

“There’s no need to thank me, Arthur. You were very insistent. It was just easier to give in, really.” He touches his fingers to Arthur’s, rubbing the pads together.

 

“Eames.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Eames starts, frowning at their hands. “Somehow, after all this time, you still think you’re the lucky one.”

 

“Because I am.” Arthur says simply.

 

“Arthur,” Eames sighs because it’s a conversation they’ve had before, and no one’s ever going to win.

 

“Why don’t you open your gift?” Arthur suggests.

 

Eames flushes and picks up the box, placing it at Arthur’s hip so he can see Eames open it. The weight of the moment returns as Eames pulls at the tail of the ribbon. The black bow uncoils and slips from the box, pooling on the bed. Eames trails one of the ends over Arthur’s ribs, delighted when he arches into the touch.

 

“Maybe we should keep this on hand, dress you up a little.” Eames teases.

 

“Couldn’t hold a candle to you.” Arthur whispers and Eames kisses him softly on the lips. He kisses his cock next, just below the head, making it jump and smearing precome across Eames’ cheek.

 

“I guess I deserved that.” Eames chuckles, wiping his cheek with the coverlet.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Arthur agrees, grinning.

 

Eames takes a steadying breath and opens the box. Nestled between sheets of silver tissue paper is a pair of delicate panties. Boy shorts really, made from black French lace, and with a vector edge. They slip through Eames fingers like water, trailing a large satin bow from the back center of the panty.

 

“Oh, Arthur, they’re exquisite.” Eames whispers.

 

“There’s more.”

 

Eames lays the panties on the bed, searching through the tissue and coming up with silk stockings. They’re large enough to fit his muscular thighs and Eames knows Arthur must have had them handmade.

 

“You spared no expense.” Eames remarks, laying the stockings out beside the panties.

 

“Only the best for my man.” Arthur says, and he sounds so proud Eames could cry. Instead, Eames goes back to the box. There’s another layer of tissue and beneath it is a short silk robe.

 

“In case it’s too much, having me here. I don’t want you to feel too vulnerable.”

 

Eames is touched by the thought. Truth be told, he’s a little overwhelmed. Arthur never stops surprising him, and Eames is ill equipped to handle this level of devotion. But he’s trying.

 

“I’m going to move over there,” he points to the window. “You’ll be able to see me well, and I like the feeling of putting on a show for you.”

 

Arthur bites his lip and nods. Eames moves a chair from the dining table to the exact spot he wants. It’s far enough from the window that’s he’s mostly hidden, but Arthur has a clear view without having to strain against his bindings.

 

Eames steps carefully into the panties, shuddering at the softness of the material as it ghosts over his legs. The front is large enough to accommodate him, and the back edge cuts about midway across his cheeks. Eames ties the bow, it’s edges falling lower than the pantyline. He studies his reflection in the glass and feels untouchable. 

 

The stockings are next and he puts one foot, then the other, on the seat of the chair. He rolls the silk slowly up his leg, watching Arthur watch him, and needing to readjust himself after the first one’s up. The stockings fit him perfectly, or course. Just another piece of the wonder that is Arthur.

 

“I don’t need the robe right now.” He says and Arthur’s face lights up.

 

Eames takes his Biancas off the dresser where Arthur’s left them out. There’s a little skip in his step, and he can’t help it because he feels light and pretty, and wholly Arthur’s. With the heels, Eames towers over Arthur on the bed. 

 

“Do you want me to prance around a little bit?” Eames asks, eyes hungry as they roam Arthur’s body.

 

“Nothing will ever make me forget the way you look in those, so you do whatever you want to do.” Arthur’s chest is heaving a little and he’s pulling at the cuffs.

 

“I want to play with you.” Eames says and Arthur swallows, nodding his head.

 

Eames climbs onto the bed, heels and all, straddling Arthur’s thighs. The stocking’s brush against Arthur’s leg hair, and he moans.

 

“Are you going to be upset if we ruin these?” Eames runs his fingers up Arthur’s thighs, dipping into the junction of his hip and leg.

 

Arthur shakes his head, squirming. “Whatever you want.”

 

Eames pauses. “You bought more than one pair, didn’t you?”

 

Arthur laughs, belly hollowing.”Maybe.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Eames falls forward, bracing himself above Arthur. “I’m going to make you come.”

 

“Yes,” Arthur hisses, bucking up.

 

Eames sits up, carefully positioning his bottom over Arthur’s lap. Slowly, he lowers himself until Arthur cock is pressing against his through the panties. Arthur groans and Eames lifts his arms, stretching them above his head and arching to drag his cock over Arthur’s.

 

Arthur swears, the chains slamming against the headboard. Eames smiles down at him and does it again.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful up there.” Arthur says, mouth falling open in a silent groan as Eames circles his hips and speeds up.

 

“I should video you so you can see how you look,” Eames rolls his hips over Arthur, again and again until they’re both panting. “You make the loveliest faces.”

 

Arthur bites his lips, bucking up to meet the slow movements of Eames’ hips. Arthur likes to come slowly, a steady build of pressure, until he comes in one long, growling shudder, and Eames has no intention of disappointing him.

 

It takes a while, but Arthur finally arches off the bed, his cock jumping against Eames’ and shooting over his belly. Arthur’s body shakes under him and Eames rides the wave until Arthur’s spent and gasping on the bed. Eames climbs off him slowly, cautious of his own erection and how close he is just from watching Arthur.

 

“I really, really love these,” Eames says seriously, spreading Arthur’s legs and pushing them upward. “But they’ll probably be unsalvageable after I fuck you.”

 

Arthur whines, pulling at his cuffs.

 

“Oh, darling, I’m coming. One moment. Eames grabs the lube from the nightstand spreading it liberally over his cock. He knows Arthur prepped himself earlier, and Eames would usually double check he’s still ready, but tonight he wants his cock to be the first part of him in Arthur’s body.

 

“All set?” 

 

Arthur nods, pulling his legs up to rest on Eames’ shoulders and scooting down the bed as much as he can.

 

“Careful, we don’t need to stop for a dislocated shoulder.” Eames rubs his hand low on Arthur’s belly, lining up and breaching him in one long push. Arthur whines, high and wild, but pushes back, taking Eames in beautifully.

 

By the times he’s fully seated, Eames is sweating, shoes digging into the mattress and keeping his feet at a weird angle. He kicks them off, falling forward and nearly bending Arthur in two. He groans as the lace of Eames’ panties brushes his balls. Eames starts moving, long and deep thrusts into Arthur’s tightness. 

 

Arthur’s thrashing as much as he’s able, sobbing from sensitivity, but meeting Eames thrust for thrust until his cock starts to thicken again. Eames takes his time, knowing they’ve got all night, and relishing how much Arthur wants this with him.

 

Arthur’s jerking at the cuffs and Eames has to stop and release him before he hurts himself. They were really only for Eames’ prep time anyway. Now that they’re joined, Eames wants to feel how clingy Arthur gets. His legs are still over Eames’ shoulders, and Arthur’s bearing Eames’ weight easily. His arms are long enough to reach Eames back, even like this, and he scratches lightly until Eames sits up and presses Arthur’s legs together and to the side, giving him the space to increase his rhythm. 

 

Eames can see his cock plunging into Arthur again and again, and it’s making pressure build in his balls and lighting a fire in his gut, where desire is coiled tight and waiting for release. He rolls Arthur fully onto his stomach, pressing him down into the mattress, stockings slipping on the coverlet when he tries to gain traction. 

 

Eames is draped over him, skin slick between them. “I love you, I love you, Arthur.” 

 

“Eames,” Arthur gasps. “Yes.”

 

Arthur squeezes around him, and Eames’ falters, groaning as his cock empties into Arthur.

 

Eames rolls away and Arthur is up in a moment to straddle his chest, pressing his cock into Eames mouth. Eames lets his jaw go slack, still trying to get his breath back. It’s only a dozen or so thrusts before Arthur’s shoving in deep and begging Eames to suck him dry. 

 

His kiss is filthy when he pulls out, and Eames lays quiet and sated as Arthur peels him out of his hosiery and tucks him into bed. Arthur cleans up and returns to lay on his side facing Eames.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eames smiles, already half asleep. “I love you.”

 

Arthur grins. “I know, I can’t believe it either.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
